liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa:EliminatorVenom/@comment-27862072-20161109185904/@comment-14415732-20161110002455
AHUAHUAHUAAUUAUAHAUHAHU MDS DO CEU, QUE VIADO Enfim, zoeiras a parte, é difícil de arranjar todos os feitos, pq tá boa parte em japonês fudido. Mas achei uns feitos traduzidos, e tenho muitos feitos de gente que Reinhard sola na base do peteleco. E tô arranjando a ajuda de uns tradutores pra traduzir umas scans, que provam o poder continental de Reinhard. Enfim, aqui os que tenho, em inglês (Tô traduzindo pro português ainda) The three of us were swept apart in an instant. Although I sprang into motion just in time to barely evade a direct blow from the giant, the very maelstrom that came to life as he swung his monster of an arm sent me flying, as if my body was a mere pebble before his might. I felt as if gravity itself taken had taken a permanent leave from the pocket dimension now keeping us prisoner, lacking a beginning and an end, a ceiling or firm foundation; a void of fierce vertigo boiling in the fury of his golden flame. As I was being helplessly drifted away in space, I finally came to understand what was happening around me. No mortal man under the sun, no powers that be, no chains that bind shall constrain Him, for He dwells in the nether; a soul from the grave is He. His shackles crumble, his chains fall limp onto the ground before His will; He, the Dweller in the Grave, His cries of mingling agony and madness — no man, no power that course the veins of this universe hold the power to sway Him. The world itself twisted before my eyes as the invocation reverberated in the air. Within this sea of scorching golden energy, rose the armies of the Totenkopf Reich, welling forth with no end, numbering in the millions, each of them joining to form that fortress of the fallen… And so The Lord asked — what manner of beast are you? This is the world he craves for — a manifestation of his most cherished dream. Your lips breathe folly; your question a sage intellect would never hatch. If you know not what I am — very well, I shall answer. Know my name, for it is Legion. A Throne built from a sea of corpses, forged for the sake of Reinhard Heydrich’s ambition alone. The golden chaos erupts, throwing ajar Pandora’s Box, swallowing myself, Sakurai and Beatrice — before us stretch the sacred halls of Valhalla. /\ Joga Ren, Beatrice e Kai (?) na Gladsheimr (Lá na página dele explica o que ela é) de boaça. “Ah, how splendid of a sight to behold.” Spectating the final act of his two prized players, the transcendent Mercury let a smile creep onto his features. “‘Tis wonderful indeed.” And gazing down below from atop his circle of magia –stretching across the canvas of the far heavens–, the golden harbinger’s lips rippled with joy. “Well then. Shall we finally raise the curtains on our finale?” The souls of the crimson Rubedo and the maddened Albedo, defeated in the very same moment, joined with the steel Nigredo to return unto Reinhard’s breast… …coiling back into his ever-swelling legion of followers, peerless in prowess across all the cosmos. “And so, the hour has come for me to take my leave.” “Aye. I shall ride to meet you soon enough.” On the vast seas of our newborn world. Seeing his sworn friend off with a meager glance, Reinhard then –once again– shifted his golden eyes back to the sight stretching below him. The boy’s own Hegemony possesses the power to stop time itself. And so, even should the old order of this universe crumble to dust, the touch of the unknown would elude my senses still, frozen in time. Let us wash it clean, then… and paint it anew in the hue of my own, to see which of the two principles, in the end, would usher this world onward into its new era. Ah, how my heart races within my chest. /\ Ele possui as almas de Machina, Wolfgang Schreiber e Eleonore, e já que almas, em Dies Irae = poder, ele possui todos os seus poderes. Eleonore: “In a different sense from Lord Heydrich, he too, is an abyss of boundless chaos. Prying into the hearts of others, he can produce countless identities, acts for any situation: faces that induce affection, shadows that provoke resentment and clowns that incite belittlement.” He might have lost his inceptive abilities along with his body, but the sixth sense he had built up over the long years was still more than enough to cause turmoil. For mind control already is one of the strongest suits of the clergy. /\ Tem um sexto sentido do caralho, de acordo Eleonore, e qualquer membro aleatório da LDO tem uma telepatia fodelástica, e Reinhard >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Oficiais >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Membros regulares. A woman whose heart and behavior never change regardless of who she is in parley with. Unhesitating, unbending, a straight, ever-consistent vector. Yet Eleonore is not an exception; all three grand captains of Reinhard’s legion are precisely that kind of souls. Souls even the Divine Vessel could never hope to seduce. For nothing but ‘gold plating’ could ever entice the three. /\ Pra tu ter uma ideia, os oficiais de Reinhard (Schreiber, Machina e Eleonore) são imunes a telepatia (De novo, telepatia = poder em Dies Irae) A não ser que tu tenha poder mental igual ao de Reinhard, que casualmente resistiu a aura de medo que Methuselah emitia (Imagina, o medo do escuro, de incontáveis trilhões, quatrilhões de seres que existem e já existiram no universo, multiplicado em vários decilhões de vezes, tudo focado numa só presença. Gente "imune" a telepatia morre instantaneamente só de chegar perto dele). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfQUL_n89XM /\ Reinhard pode evocar a Legião dele. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okSiRnZ2ryw /\ Sua Legião, o LDO, chega aos milhões, e cada qual tem uns haxes bizarros. (Olha Wolfgang Schreiber por exemplo) Not to mention buildings, not to mention if the fire would be lightning, and thoughts and ideas don't matter. It's never affected his fist to mean the end of history. Therefore, of course, would be the dark Kamui and the same thing. If 殴reba, only to blow away. That's the end of the existence of dark. Even without thinking deeply, it means the collapse of the world order. Think of it, this guy is not at all to depend. Do not show even the slightest interest. "Night is gone, so how did. Will things come to an end if things are broken to me. /\ Machina pode apagar conceitos da existência com seus socos, e Reinhard tem esse poder. My breath and heartbeat alike come to an abrupt halt. My flesh, bone, and soul are cracking as he snaps through them. /\ Os socos de Machina atingem a alma. Even if even for just a moment in historical existence or events, the concept will be forced to not exist. /\ Os socos de Machina apagam qualquer coisa da existência, até a alma e conceitos, desde que ele tenha existido em pelo menos um momento da história existencial. The Einherjar('s existence) possess(es) no concept of death. /\ Os membros da LDO que ele evoca literalmente não possuem o conceito da morte. Por causa disso, eles não morrem, exceto por manipulação conceitual de alto nível, alteração de realidade fudida... Ou sendo Reinhard. The holy golden lance of destruction draws near- it's speed capable of matching Schreiber, its blow- deadly as Machina's, and its tip is unable to miss; not unlike Eleonore's flames. /\ A Longinuslanze, a arma de Reinhard, tem todos os poderes dos três Oficiais de Reinhard; Instantaneamente apaga até conceitos e alma da existência, como os golpes de Machina; Sempre vai mais rápido do que o oponente, como Schreiber; Nunca pode errar, sempre seguindo o oponente até acertá-lo, como Eleonore. Escape is an impossibility- the world from which wicked flames leap attacks are absolute (lit: absolute hits/hitting). There is no manner from which one can run, the crimson flames kiss leaves none alive. In what method does this system operate? In the form of a warhead, ever-pursuing its target.. or, perhaps, an explosion expanding off to infinity? (literally 'infinite', 無限) /\ As chamas de Eleonore, o que escala a Reinhard, que tem seus poderes, JAMAIS erram o oponente. Vão seguindo e expandindo até destruí-lo. Creation of a rule. Produces a world that fulfills the craving of the soul. /\ Briah's literalmente são novas leis do universo criadas pelo usuário. (Escala a Reinhard, pq né) Malice. Malice. The root of the universe where all events takes place smites a judgment of mortality upon the target. With just a single hit everything will be annihilated, leaving nothing, not even the last vestiges of existence. /\ Outro poder que Reinhard tem, a Briah de Worf; Caso o oponente seja maligno ou tenha tendências malignas, ele é apagado da existência. Like I'd let you go, it's not over yet. The fireball, little by little began to spread gradually. It's an unthinkable phenomenon. Once the (initial) explosive saturation had reached its peak, it will further expand hereafter. My Cannon never misses and will continues to purse the enemy until it's swallowed. /\ As bolas de fogo de Eleonore vão crescendo até acertar o oponente. Therefore, in a time-frame of less then one percent of a second. A conversation had been completed within a time frame spanning less than a single moment /\ Gente muito mais fraca e lerda do que Reinhard consegue ter uma conversação inteira em um centésimo de segundo. An attack by means of a Holy Relic, physical and spiritual, won't be stopped if both of these fronts are not protected /\ Ataques com Relíquias Sagradas acertam o oponente física e espiritualmente. A spiritual armor, proportionate to the number of human beings killed, is always worn. /\ Ao ter uma Relíquia Sagrada, qualquer um ganha uma armadura espiritual, e resistência espiritual, equivalente a quantidade de almas que possui. Adivinha quantas almas Reinhard tem? Resposta: MUITOS milhões, e isso é uma estimação baixa. They (the LDO), without exception, receive a spiritual divine protection via astrology called the Black Round Table, sorcery in which the Arcana's representations are included /\ Todos os membros do LDO tem resistência espiritual. But, nevertheless they are immortal heroes (Einherjar). Rather than living organisms, inside the inferno that kiss all things into ashes, they are still able to attack because it is nothing but their paranormal endurance and repeated regenerative ability without end allowed them to do so. /\ Os três Oficiais da LDO são capazes de tankar e regenerar continuamente enquanto dentro do universo de chamas de Eleonore, que devoram corpo e alma e atingem mais de 10.000 graus celsius, além de, claro, já que o universo inteiro é feito de fogo, ser impossível de se desviar delas. http://i3.mangareader.net/dies-irae-amantes-amentes/3/dies-irae-amantes-amentes-7458961.jpg /\ Descrição da Die Ewikgeit. Tipo, tenho outros feitos, mas são hiperversais ou não traduzidos.